


Under the Orionids

by Kairi_Ruka



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "Just lay back and look up. It's going to happen any minute now," the god answered with a smile."What, exactly?""The Orionids.""Thewhat?"
Relationships: Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Under the Orionids

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and setting and whatnot belong to Rick Riordan, this fic belongs to me and I get zero profit from it
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm still not sure this place is private enough. Are you sure Leo isn't behind the wall, recording us?" Lit asked. He twisted his head to look around the roof garden, making sure there was no annoying, short, technical-difficulty-prone Leo Valdez.

Apollo laughed from his side. "Trust me, I would know if he is. Just lay down and relax."

Lit grimaced. "You don't know how difficult it is for me to do that," he grumbled, but lowered himself down and facing the dark night sky nonetheless.

"What, laying down?"

"No, relaxing."

Apollo shifted so their shoulders and arms were touching. Lit immediately felt a little overheated rather than cold, even though he still could feel the night breeze. He didn't complain. After his death, then the Underworld, then Midas' golden touch, he was done dealing with cold things. Well, mostly; he still liked ice cream.

For a rare moment, his usually deafening thoughts got reduced to a comfortable buzzing.

"Oh, hey, what's today's date?" Apollo suddenly asked, shifting his head to the side so he faced Lit instead of the sky. The other man blinked out of his slight trance and frowned.

"It's the twenty-first," he said finally. "Why?"

Apollo's face lit up almost instantly (and almost literally), and Lit was torn between staring at his boyfriend and looking away to prevent blindness.

"Right! I forgot, today's kinda busy with the kids," he mused, then he looked back at Lit, his amber eyes glittering. "Is it okay if I bring us to another place?"

Lit considered it for a moment. "If I ask where, will your answer trigger my anxiety or no?" he asked back. Apollo chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, it's a peaceful place, and it's often empty of people. Even if it isn't, I can just pull some strings." He winked.

"Well, okay then."

Apollo took Lit's hand and squeezed it gently. In a second, both of them disappeared from the roof with a flash of light.

They reappeared on a top of a hill, both still lying down -- now on the grass instead of concrete. The sky was definitely clearer there, with no pollution obscuring it.

Lit pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. True to Apollo's words, they were completely alone. He put himself back down on the grass. The area wasn't dark at all, what with Apollo's natural glowing aura and the myriads of stars above.

"This is nice," he muttered as he took back Apollo's hand that he released before. From the flare of warmth by his side, even without looking he knew Apollo was beaming -- again. "But, uh, no offense, why are we here?"

"Just lay back and look up. It's going to happen any minute now," the god answered with a smile.

"What, exactly?"

"The Orionids."

"The _what_?"

Apollo laughed. "It's not dangerous at all, Husky. Trust me on this one," he assured. "It's a meteor shower. Usually Artemis and I watch it together but sometimes she or I don't have the time to. This time, she doesn't, so figured I'd take you."

"Huh, okay." Lit frowned. "Meteor showers are the, uh, a lot of shooting stars, right?"

Apollo nodded. "Yep. It's beautiful, you'll see!"

Lit smiled back at him. "I'm sure it is."

They waited, and in less than five minutes, the first meteor appeared, its tail tore the sky into two. Then more and more followed the first one like a rain of lights.

"Look, there it is!" Lit pointed out, eyes wide in amazement. Apollo laughed at his enthusiasm. He knew Lit would love the light show and now that he'd seen how amazed the son of Midas was, he knew he couldn't not bring him to watch another meteor shower. (He was sure Artemis wouldn't mind too much. Probably just a little unimpressed at him for bringing his lover but well, that wasn't exactly new.)

But everything had to come to an end, and so after the last meteor chased after its siblings, leaving the night sky only with its unmoving stars.

"It's done," Apollo said, eyes flickering to the man beside him. "Do you want to stay a little longer or go back to the Waystation?"

"Stay."

"Alright."

They stared at the sky, mostly in silence. Mostly, because Apollo physically couldn't bear an unnecessary quiet situation and hummed a soft melody to the air.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he whispered, and his voice seemed to rustle the leaf around them.

Mindlessly, Lityerses whispered back the first thing that came into his head.

"You're the most beautiful star."

Exactly one second later, he realized what he'd just said and he looked to Apollo, eyes wide and mouth ready to backtrack. But the god just stared at him lovingly with a warm smile. He pushed himself up with his elbows and kissed Lit on the forehead, like he always did.

"And even the most beautiful star needs a company," he simply stated. "Let's get you back home."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yea what kind of ship doesn't have at least one fic w/ stargazing date? Jk jk
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna be honest I almost made a crack-ending from a post from Tumblr (iykyk which one) but I realized my writing for this fic is flowery and making a crack-scene would ruin everything so I settled on a full romantic scenes 
> 
> Also the ORIONIDS THE ORIONIDS I WISH I HAVE SOMEONE TO WATCH IT WITH *sob*


End file.
